Irresistibly Malevolent
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Post Scarlett Fever. Scarlett's rather depressed after her power trip that caused her own elimination and Mal's not afraid to rub it in. Evil shipping. One shot.


_**A/N:** Heya, everyone. My first TD fic ever, so please don't flame :D I wanted to write this short one-short to become accustomed to the fandom and I really have a lot of ideas that I wanna write but it's so difficult to start because I've never really written any of these characters before and I might just screw some of them royally up xD_

_Anyway, I think Mal and Scarlett is an unusual couple (that doesn't necessarily need a lot of attention) but I think they could clink together. They've both tried to kill for the million by acts of diabolic evilness and cunning that is quite exceptional in their roles of antagonists in the show. I think interaction between them would be really challenging; intellectual and evil-wise as well as hilarious and I wish they'd met in the show. Don't get me wrong; I like Max and I can see the potential in Scax, but dammit, sometimes he's just too dense and way too stupid. I know that's what makes him likable but hey, after a while it gets old._

_Also, I'm not exactly sure but I've read a few stories where former contestants are resided in the Plaza Des Losers even though the season they competed in was over just so they could talk with the current contestants and I'd like to use that scenario so Mal and Scarlett have a proper way of meeting. Hope you don't mind._

* * *

**Irresistibly Malevolent.**

This hardly seemed fair, in Scarlett's opinion. These past few weeks had been torture to her mentality as well as her psyche, not only from the treatment she had endured while competing in the show but also from having been close to that incompetent and incredibly discriminating idiot named Maxwell who honestly believed he was the most diabolic being to ever grace the planet. If Scarlett had only focused on herself, which had been the chosen course of action from the beginning, then the purple-haired pest would have been one of the first to take the _Cannon of Shame,_ leaving the redhead with more time available to perfect her strategy of gaining full control of the artificial island and a whole lot less headaches.

She could have studied each contestant thoroughly, observing their strengths, phobias and habits to calculate their weak points and make a list for each player on potential ways to eliminate them. Acting as a 'loyal and caring teammate' wouldn't have been an issue for that had been her plan all along; to gain the trust of her team with her fake outer appearance and then strike when the teams were merged. _Total Drama_ was a pathetic excuse of show, a way to torture and publically humiliate teenagers who were too delusional on bitter rivalry, intriguing drama and hopelessly stupid crushes.

_Pathetic._ Nothing appealed to the female braniac more than the million dollars, and after having analyzed the first four seasons of the program, she was more than convinced that with a little thinking, she'd be able to get to the finals even if the finales would be physically challenging. She auditioned for the show with no remorse and was delighted when the news of her acceptance in the newest season was confirmed.

Oh, how it turned out to be quite different from what she had imagined.

She had to eat disgusting food that she doubted was even edible, electrocuted, forced to endure agonizing moments of going through a dangerously unstable cave with _the last person whom she ever wanted to speak with again_. She was afraid that spending too much time around that imbecile might have left her affected by his stupidity now, and if by any chance she'd catch him around the resort she would personally make sure that he wouldn't survive his next food poisoning. By now, he'd know not to refer her as his assistant in evil ever again and Scarlett looked forward to that.

That was about the only thing she looked forward to. Returning to _Playa Des Losers_ after nearly having the suitcase with the million dollars in her possession was considerably shameful if not totally embarrassing, especially after falling for the trick that the remaining players set for her. That confirmed her previous statement about Max being a bad influence.

Apparently, Chris was careless about Scarlett after she was brought to the resort; the safety of the former contestants was not any of his concern as written with clear but tiny letters at the end of their contracts. Also, he made it pretty clear that the money spend on security guards would decrease the high-class standard of his own and newly improved cottage and he wouldn't have any of that.

So, these crazed and hormone-filled teens could kill each other for all he cared. Legally, he was allowed the luxury to not care at all, so he considered that a bonus.

Scarlett held no concern about hurting anybody (except Max), luckily for them. Her elimination left her strangely quiet and with no desire to converse with anyone, which was quite fortunate for the young redhead since nobody dared to even be near her. She spend most of the days on her bed, sitting with a book she had borrowed from the library and trying to be entertained by it's content, or simply sit near the pool with her legs pulled to her chest, observing everyone so intently that most of the time it didn't occur to her that some had started to shoot her strange glances. Not that it mattered to her.

When the season was over and the winner announced, she would return home and hope her chances of getting into the college of her own choosing by sheer intelligence wasn't ruined for good. It seemed like a good backup plan but now, the possibility seemed incredibly slim and far away.

One day, while Scarlett was sitting close to the pool and trying to relax under the chilly shade the parasol nearby had cast, she felt someone's presence nearby, occupying the chair that was placed next to her. At first she didn't comment or even make any movements to this bold crime committed by the stranger, guessing that they'd mistaken her for some other redhead like Izzy or Zoey, since she had her hair down. (Though, that would doubly be a good reason, seeing as the two other mentioned redheads have shorter hair than Scarlett.) Therefore, she patiently waited for the stranger to notice just who she truly was and scramble in fear or just walk away awkwardly as if this never occurred.

This didn't appear to be the case.

Scarlett waited a full ten minutes before she ever so slightly titled her head to the side, allowing her eyes to reveal the person to the redhead's curious mind. It was none other than Mal; the guy who had cheated and lied his way to the finals of the previous show of _Total Drama,_ but was, unfortunately for him, beat to the prize when the island of Wawanakwa sunk to the bottom of the ocean, thus successfully ending another horrible season. He was sipping on a drink from the tiki bar, wearing nothing but swimming trunks and looking quite pleased with everything. Or himself. Could be a possibility as well.

Scarlett said nothing to it. She continued staring into the tranquil waves of the pool that were caused whenever the teens sitting at the pool moved their feet, the tropical wind playing with her red locks.

"I'm surprised you aren't paying me any attention, Scarlett. Am I truly that annoying to you? I wasn't even trying."

A reply didn't come immediately and Mal nearly showed signs of being bothered by it.

"Perhaps I just don't wish to be bothered by anyone, least alone you. Feel free to act hurt since I'm sure my opinion on you means _that much_ to you."

Scarlett leaned backwards to get more comfortable, feeling slightly better for voicing herself for the first time in a few days. It felt as if a burden on her shoulders had been relieved; not entirely but just enough to allow her to breathe.

The reaction on Mal's face was not one the redhead had desired. He wasn't overly offended or visibly disturbed by her rude comment in any way, just cocking his head towards her with a smirk that almost showed the gap between his teeth.

"I see you've actually got the nerves to be _sarcastic_ towards me. That's a first. Interesting."

"Why, Mal, surely you mustn't think that we all fear _and_ hate you with the intensity of a thousand suns for all the things that happened during _All Stars_ because of you," Scarlett continued, meeting the sadistic teen's calm and levelled glare with one of her own and curved her lips upward to display all the more satisfaction into what she was saying. "I wonder if Courtney utterly despises you for causing the breakup with her and Scott or if Gwen and Cameron are anxious around you for injuring them during the finales as well as for leaving both Alejandro and Heather to their imminent deaths. And ah, how can I forget," the redhead narrowed her eyes slightly. "Zoey hates you with a burning passion for killing Mike and taking control over his body."

"But _you_ don't fear me as much as they do," the tanned teen replied, looking as if he took pride in all of the mentioned accomplishments. "You've seen what I'm capable of, what I'm able to _do_. You're aware of just how dangerous I can be, as you've just wonderfully explained and _yet_," Mal looked her over as if he was studying her. "Yet you don't seem to be intimidated by me at all. Not even the slightest. I wonder how so."

Scarlett let her eyes drift to their surroundings, noticing how some of the girls had huddled together around the bar and were whispering delicate secrets that no doubt she was the center of. It made the young girl return the favour with a glare of utmost disgust, her nose wrinkled and green eyes narrowed.

"Make no mistake, Mal, I'm not foolish like they. I am my _own_ master and none has ever been able to tell me what to do. Even my own mother cannot control me."

"But Max could?" the other asked with a hint of surprised hidden under the musing voice. "I find that strange to believe."

"Max was merely an expendable player, only needed in order for me to get that far on the show," the redhead crossed her arms, her gaze turning to the legs. She didn't approve of the way the topic was turning because it was definitely not in her favour. "_So_ close to power…"

"Of course," Mal put his empty glass on the small table between them and put his arms behind his head, stretching out with a sigh of delight. "In the end, you may not have thought _everything_ through as much as you thought you did."

Scarlett's head snapped up, her face twisting from a look of slight surprise to one of growing anger. She turned her head fully to stare at the pleased face Mal was making, simply to anger her even more. It worked perfectly.

"Pardon me? Haven't thought everything through? _How dare you_," she stressed through grit teeth. "I may be the first contestant on this show with the greatest set of mind and the large IQ of every one of you_ combined_. You state that my strategies weren't thoroughly planned out yet you're the who's resided here with the rest of us as well after having failed to achieve the money. Sounds familiar? That's the _sole purpose_ of _Plaza Des Losers_ or maybe that simple Spanish is beyond your simple understanding as well," the redhead snarled. "Or were your course of action _thoroughly planned _when you decided to kill Mike simply because you weren't as much in control as you thought? Not enough in control to simply have him imprisoned inside your mind because I'm sure you haven't killed the rest of his personalities. Unlike _me_, who actually planned to kill five contestants."

That seemed to strike a certain nerve inside the teenage mastermind because his smirk faded just as quickly as it took for him to inch closer to the raging redhead with a matching look of anger.

"_What_? You think my choice of disposing of Mike was on impulse? I don't quite think you know just who you're dealing with, girl. I've made tougher guys in juvenile prison cower before my feet and I doubt you're an exception."

"And neither do you, _Look-a-like_," the braniac countered. "I sharpen my own butcher knives every single night that are thicker than _your skull_ and I've sent my dear brother to daily sessions of therapy after he just pulled my hair six years ago. Your threat humours me."

"I'll be having the last _hum _when you suddenly find yourself impaled with your own knife, darling."

"Your moves are easily predictable, _Mike 2.0_. Before I return home, I'm personally seeing to it that you'll be stuck humming until your vocal chords shred themselves. I _dare _you."

The two young but openly evil masterminds were staring each other down in what seemed to be a match of will, mind and mental strength; their heads considerably close but none being actually bothered by the proximity. A small distance away, some of the girls couldn't believe what they were seeing, obviously not being able to understand half of what the two crazy people had been talking about. But they knew it had to be heated.

"Dang, that's the strangest kinda foreplay I've ever seen," Leshawna commented confusedly, placing a hand before her eyes to shade them. "Man, what they be doing over there?"

"They're kissing!" Lindsay exclaimed excitingly, clapping her hands as she bounced. "That's so cute!"

"No, it's not," Courtney retorted, wrinkling her nose. "Mal's a crazy killer and Scarlett's an even crazier nutcase. How can they even be considered a somewhat cute couple?"

"And in just _what universe_ does it look like they're smooching?" Anna Maria added, adjusting her hair in a small mirror. "Their lips ain't even touching."

"_D'aww._ That's because they're both too scared to initiate it," Beth gushed with a dreamy look, curling a brown lock of hair around her finger. "I think Lindsay's right, you guys."

"Of course you do."

* * *

_**A/N:** xD Juuuuust an experiment. I'd like to think that here, Mal and Mike fought for dominance to control Mike's body and Mal had to kill him in order to set an example for the other personalities. I hope you weren't completely confused by my writing because I've been at a hiatus for some months and I just got back xD_


End file.
